


The Calm Shores

by childofthefandoms



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Molly, Dicky Sherlock, F/M, Partying, Sherlolly - Freeform, Teenlock, Unilock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthefandoms/pseuds/childofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Molly Hooper, a shy uni student, meets Sherlock Holmes, a gorgeous but arrogant man, her life is turned around. But she soon finds out, being friends with Sherlock is harder than she thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I won't be updating for a while as I have so much to do, all of my afternoons and weekends are filled with school work and music. I will update a soon as possible!

Molly Hooper went through her wardrobe for the fifth time in 15 minutes. Tonight she would be going to her first party and for once in her life she was determined not to be the shy awkward uni student. After deciding that she had nothing decent to wear to the party she gave up and rung her best friend Mary.

" Molly, you do realise I am in the middle of eating the double chocolate cake so this better be worth it"

Molly sighed. "Mary I have a party to go to tonight and I have nothing to wear, If you give me something good I will let you come with me"

" I will be there in 5 minutes flat" Mary had hung up before Molly could say anything. Molly sighed again and wondered if it was a good idea to let Mary help her with this party tonight. Molly met Mary when she first started high school. She still had no idea how they became best friends. Mary was one of the most popular girls in her school, she was pretty, smart and downright crazy. Mary loved doing crazy and stupid things for fun. She always jumped at the chance to do something adventurous and crazy. Molly on the other hand, was a quiet girl who liked reading books and staying at home with the comfort of her cat. She would not have gone to this party if it weren't for her best friend John Watson. Molly met John at uni, he was a few years older than her and was studying to become a doctor. Molly and John met when Molly first started at uni, exhausted from her first day she slumped over a chair and without meaning to, tripped over John. Molly immediately jumped and and helped him pick his books back up and apologised. He smiled at her and asked if she wanted coffee and the pair went out. John and Mary were the closest friends she had.

Molly's train of thoughts were interrupted when she heard her bedroom door open. Mary struggled into her room with outfits and her huge box of makeup. Mary laughed at Molly's reaction and dumped all the clothes, shoes and makeup on her bed.

" Molly Hooper at last! Finally going out to her first party, you are growing up so fast!" Mary laughed.

Molly rolled her eyes and pushed Mary off her bed. Mary laughed and got back up. "So where is this party at?" Mary asked 

" Just at the edge of town, my friend is having his 21st and would probably kill me if I didn't turn up" Molly said rolling her eyes, of course John had nagged her to come.

" Well why are we sitting on our asses when we have a big birthday party to go to" Mary laughed dragging Molly to the bathroom

\-------------------------------------------------

Molly and Mary walked into the big house already full of people. Molly's black dress trailed behind her, Mary had chosen a strapless gold and black dress that was longer at the back. "All the boys will be going after you" she said. Molly sighed, she really didn't want to go to this party but she had to come for John. 

"Molly Hooper you actually came!" John said from behind the girls

Molly and Mary spun around to see John grinning at them. Molly almost didn't recognise him from all the glitter and paper streamers wrapped around him

John laughed at Molly's expression. " Don't worry Molly, a few guys thought it would be funny to dump 5 tonnes of glitter on me" John said hugging Molly, John noticed Mary and suddenly started grinning

"Well Molly you didn't tell me you were bringing a gorgeous girl" Mary laughed. "I'm Mary Morstan, Molly's best friend, you must obviously be the party boy Molly was telling me about"

"Any friend of Molly's is my friend too" John said grinning. "Is that what you say to all the girls" Mary said cheekily. Molly groaned. "Guys take the flirting to another room"

John smiled at Molly. "Well we will if you insist, but one thing Molly? Try and make some friends ok? You really could do with some more people in your life"

Molly watched John and Mary walk off into the crowd, she thought about what John had just said. She was really fine with her life, in fact she wouldn't change a thing. She had to amazing best friends, lots of nice people she had met at her uni and a loving cat at home to keep her company. She really didn't understand John sometimes. Molly walked over to a dark corner and sat down, watching the people dance to the loud music and flashing lights.

"Ugh, dancing is dull, I don't even know why I agreed to come to this stupid party, you think so too" said a voice from behind her

Molly jumped up in fright "Oh I'm so-sorry I d-didn't see you h-here, I um-" Molly stammered frightened

"Oh please stop stammering, I hate it when people do that, just sit down I don't care" the deep voice said

Molly nervously sat back down, they both sat in a few minutes of awkward silence before she cleared her throat. "Erm not to be rude or anything but who are you?" Molly said nervously

The voice in the shadows sighed irritably. "My name is Sherlock Holmes, I am John Watson's best friend and like you he forced me to come to the party even though he knew I would not enjoy it. I am not very interesting but you however are quite fascinating Molly Hooper. You're obviously not a party person but your makeup and clothing say otherwise. So you obviously had a friend to help you to prepare for tonight. You brought your friend along to the party tonight because you would've felt bad if she helped you get ready for tonight but you didn't bring her along so obviously she is a party person. If she is a party person, she would've dragged you out on the dance floor by now, so she has met someone. She has met someone but who? You have some glitter on your body but not enough to say you were here when the glitter dump happened, so you greeted John at the door. Which means that your friend is off dancing with John and is obviously having a good time because she has forgotten about you"

Molly gaped at the source of the voice. "How could you possibly?.." Molly trailed off in disbelief

The man shifted so Molly could see him properly. Molly started breathing heavier. Sherlock Homes was one gorgeous guy. He had dark curly hair that begged to be touched, beautiful piercing green-blue eyes, his cheekbones stuck out so much that Molly Hooper thought they should be illegal. Sherlock smirked at Molly

"Judging by the way you look at me and the short breaths you are taking you clearly like what you see, from the way you fidget around so much you're a shy awkward medical student who recently got dumped from her boyfriend. You were very upset about it but he couldn't careless, in fact he found someone that was much better than you"

Sherlock's voice brought Molly Hooper out of her trance. What did he just say to her? Molly Hooper rose and slapped Sherlock in the face before walking off. How dare he say those things to her? Molly shook with rage and tore across the dance floor to find John and talk to him about his 'best friend

Molly found John dancing with Mary and pulled him away. "What the HELL is wrong with your best friend" Molly shouted at him

John looked a little dazed and it took him a few seconds to realise who she was talking about. John grimaced and looked down. "I take it you met Sherlock, Molly I am so sorry for whatever he said to you, he is an arrogant old sod who is extremely rude to people

"Well I gathered most of that" Molly said still shaking with fury. She tore out of the house and caught a taxi home, curling up into a ball of frustration in the back of the taxi. When she arrived at home she slammed the door shut and fell asleep in her bed without bothering to take off her clothes or wash the makeup off


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait and short chapter. I will make an effort to write longer chapters and update them more frequently after I have finished my pile of exams and assignments. Enjoy!

Molly Hooper woke that morning feeling a little bit confused and angry, it took her a while to remember last night's events and blushed from embarrassment. She buried her head into the pillow and screamed. Why was it the good looking ones that were total jerks? She slowly got up and took her heels off before dragging herself to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped in thinking about John's party, she sighed and decided she will use her expensive shampoo and conditioner she saved when she had a long day.

After coming out of the shower Molly realised she hadn't seen Mary since last night and wondered where she was now. She looked into Mary's room and found her asleep on top of her bed still in her party clothes. Molly smiled knowing that at least someone here had a good time. She silently closed the door behind her and walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Everything was peaceful and calm, as it should be, well that's what Molly thought before her phone went off.

_New Message: Unknown Number_

Molly frowned at her screen and picked up her phone

_I am sorry for the way I treated you last night, John said it wasn't nice-SH_

Molly bit her lip, she hated holding grudges against people but she had no intention in forgiving Sherlock this early, she sighed and put on her favourite pink sweater and coat. She wrote a note to Mary saying that she went out to get some coffee and should be back soon before heading outside. She was greeted by the cool air and she shuddered, wrapping her coat tightly around her. She walked over to Speedy's cafe, which was not far from her place, and that's when she saw him walk out of the door next to Speedy's. She stiffened and tried to walk into the cafe without him noticing, but she realised she was too late.

"I see you have received my message by the way you are not looking at me. You must know Molly Hooper, I am a high functioning sociopath. People call me 'freak' and 'psychopath' and I don't have any friends. So don't expect me to be a nice person" Sherlock said calmly.

Molly looked at Sherlock shocked, she had been bracing herself from a river of insults and instead got a deep proclamation.

"Sherlock I wouldn't call you 'freak' or 'psychopath', you are clearly an intelligent man who can be a bit of a jerk sometimes" Molly said reassuringly. She smiled at him before entering the cafe and placing an order for a chai latte. She was surprised to see that Sherlock had followed her in and had sat down at the same table as her. Molly tried to start up a conversation.

"So do you go to uni?" She asked feebly

Sherlock stared at her for a few seconds before replying to Molly. "If you must know, yes I do go to uni, I'm currently studying forensics but I have a job you could say at Scotland Yard, I'm a consulting detective, the only one in the world. I invented the job. When the police are out of their depth, which is always, they come to me and I fix their problems. I'm guessing you go to uni with John? And you want to become a pathologist I believe?

Molly stared at Sherlock. "B-But how do you know? I never told you? Did John tell you?" Molly babbled

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I observe, it's not that hard, all you do is look closely and you would know". Suddenly a loud ping interrupted their conversation. Sherlock pulled out his phone and grinned like a 10 year old at a candy shop. "What is it?" Molly asked curiously. "Christmas" said Sherlock happily. "Until next time Molly Hooper, good afternoon" and just like that Sherlock Holmes was gone. Molly sighed, Sherlock was so, different, she had never met someone who was more different than Sherlock Holmes. She drained her coffee cup and stepped back into the cold. Molly was so deep in thought that she knocked someone over. "Oh my god I am so sorry" Molly said instantly and proceeded to help the person up. She was surprised to learn that the person she knocked over was John. "Oh hi Molly, I didn't see you there, I was about to come over and have a little talk with you, want to go for some coffee?" John asked.

"Thanks John but I just had some, how about you come into my flat instead, it's too cold out here to talk". John simply nodded and the pair walked back to the flat in silence. When they got inside, Molly pulled out a piece of cake for John.

"How was the party, I'm sorry I wasn't there for most of it..." Molly trailed off awkwardly.

John shrugged. "It wasn't your fault, if it weren't for that arse Sherlock, I'm pretty sure you would have had a great time.

Molly was about to tell him about her encounter with Sherlock when she heard Mary's voice. "Oh god Molly, I have the worst hangover ever, why did I drink so much, I swear to god if you make me bacon I will love you for eternity...". She trailed off when she saw John. "Oh...hi I did not expect to see you here."

John looked a little shocked to see Mary in front of him, he turned around to look at Molly. "When you said you were friends with Mary I didn't expect you to be flatmates" he said.

"I thought Mary would have told you, after all you two were getting a little friendly on the dance floor" Molly said laughing

Both Mary and John blushed deep red and fidgeted uncomfortable. John cleared his throat "Well I better get going, I have to erm, finish something" John stammered and bolted for the exit. Mary looked at her toes and mumbled something about a shower before disappearing as well. Molly was still laughing by the time she had finished Mary's bacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

After a long day at Speedy's, Molly finally closed up the cafe and headed home. She wrapped her coat around her tightly to protect herself from the cold and walked faster, the sooner she got inside, the sooner she could go to bed. Nearby she heard Christmas Carols being played and smiled, Christmas was her favourite time of the year and she enjoyed spending time with her friends. She reached her flat and saw Mary and John sitting at the dining table holding hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you were coming over tonight John" said Molly embarrassed, all thoughts of going to bed early disappearing. John and Mary blushed at the sudden appearance of Molly.

"Oh no it's fine...me and Mary were planning to.....watch a movie tonight anyway" John finished lamely standing up and putting the dishes in the sink. Molly smiled, she knew exactly what they were planning tonight.

"No it's fine, I have to go and see someone tonight anyway" Molly lied, she quickly left the flat before the couple could ask her any questions. She stood outside of her flat wondering where she was going to go for the night, she sighed and walked to the nearest open coffee shop, if she couldn't find a place to stay tonight she wouldn't be getting any sleep. She walked into the coffee shop and was surprised to find Sherlock leaving it, he noticed her and walked up to her to talk.

"Evening Molly, come with me back to Baker street. You are extremely tired and you have nowhere else to stay" Sherlock said, taking her arm and pulling her out of the coffee shop before she could say anything.

"Sherlock! It's nice to see you too, you could at least say a proper hello before dragging me to your place" Molly squeaked. Sherlock look sideways at her and smiled before picking up his pace, leaving Molly scrambling to keep up with his long strides.

"How John manages to put up with you is a real mystery to all of us" Molly said panting. Sherlock let go of Molly and opened his door.

"Do watch out for Mrs Hudson, she may be nice but first impressions always leave a mark. She still thinks that John and I have a romantic relationship" Sherlock said with a smile. "Mrs Hudson, could I get 2 cups of tea and some biscuits, thanks". A small elderly lady walked out and greeted Sherlock.

"I'm your landlady dear, not your housekeeper" She said smiling and hugging Sherlock. "Ooh who is this lovely young lady you brought home, have you and John split up?" She said walking over to Molly.

"Mrs H, this is Molly Hooper, she's staying for the night because John and his partner kicked her out of her flat. Me and John are not in any sort of romantic relationship, Mrs H" Sherlock said rolling his eyes. Molly smiled at Mrs Hudson and gave her a hug. "Sherlock's been kind enough to let me stay over tonight". Molly said smiling back at Mrs Hudson

Mrs Hudson smiled. "He can be nice when he wants to be" She said before she disappeared into her flat to prepare the tea and biscuits, suddenly forgetting that she is Sherlock's landlady, not his housekeeper. Sherlock walked up the stairs and let Molly into his flat. Although it was quite messy, Molly noticed it was a very nice flat and realised that it must be very expensive to live in. "I helped her with a case, she gives me and John cheap rent" he said as if he was reading her mind. "You can take John's room for the night, I'm sure he won't care after he took your home tonight" Sherlock said before dropping himself onto the couch.

Molly stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, unsure whether she should sit down. "Molly stop being annoying and just sit down, you're thinking and it's quite annoying" Sherlock said without opening an eye. She noticed a black mark on his forearm. Sherlock sighed and sat up "Ok what's on your mind Miss Hooper, it is quite distracting"

Molly pointed at Sherlock's arm, ignoring his rude comment "What is that?" she asked. Sherlock pushed his shirt sleeve up and held out his arm for Molly to inspect, it was a tattoo of two dice. "Is there a meaning behind the tattoo or...?" Molly asked. Sherlock pushed his sleeve back down. "I got it the day I turned 18, it's to remind me that life is a great big game, waiting to be solved, and to win it I have to use my logic and skills, not take any chances like most games". Mrs Hudson walked in with tea and biscuits and smiled broadly at Molly, "Oh how Sherlock ended up with such nice and caring friends really beats me, you make sure you take good care of her young man" Mrs Hudson said disappearing as quickly as she entered. Molly quickly drained her cup and said goodnight to Sherlock before falling asleep in John's bed, she was so tired she didn't even hear Sherlock playing his violin in the middle of the night

\-------------------------------------------------

Molly woke up feeling better than she did most mornings. Out of habit she walked into Sherlock's kitchen and made two cups of tea, Molly almost dropped one of Sherlock's mugs when he spoke behind her, "Good morning Molly, I see that you have slept well" Sherlock said, his voice deeper than usual. Damn Sherlock for being gorgeous. "Yes I slept very well Sherlock thank you, in future please try not to scare me like that again" Molly said, slightly annoyed. Sherlock rolled his eyes and sat in front of his laptop while Molly continued making tea. Molly was about to open the fridge when she heard another voice behind her. "Don't open that fridge unless you value your sanity" Molly turned around and found John in the flat. Molly walked over and hugged John, smiling. "So how was the evening" she said with a smirk. John shushed her and winked. "I decided you might want your home back, there are only a few people who can handle Sherlock Holmes for a few hours before going insane" John said with a grin. Sherlock huffed and stormed to his room.

John smiled. "You should get back to your flat, when I was there, there were still a few pancakes left". Molly said goodbye to John and walked home. She smiled to herself, Sherlock may be a total dickhead but she was happy that the night turned out to be better than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think or if you have any suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry for the late update! I am such a terrible person, our school has had musical practise and we are currently in production week.

Molly Hooper sighed as she searched through the shelves, looking for the book she needed. Finals week wasn't in her list of things she liked, she added another book the size of her head to the growing stack of books by her side. She heaved them all to a nearby table, away from everyone else. She opened up her first book and took down some notes for her Chemistry assignment. She was just finishing her last book when she realised she forgot to bring the last book to the table with her. Molly hurried to the aisle, hoping no one had already taken her book. She stopped when she saw the tall figure with dark hair. Of course he had to be here when she needed her peace and quiet, she backed out slowly hoping that he hadn't noticed her

"Molly stop trying to walk away, you look ridiculous" he said in his deep baritone voice. Molly stopped and blushed, she walked back over to Sherlock. "You left this behind" he said shoving the thick book into her arms. Molly looked at Sherlock, "I-I, uh, how did you kno- oh never mind" she stammered. She walked back over to her table before he could say anything to her. As she opened the book he strolled over and took a seat opposite her.

"So uh what are you doing here?" she asked. Sherlock stared at her and she immediately felt stupid. "Well uh, you're obviously here for uh, books and um study" Molly said trying to cover up her mistake. "Molly maybe it would be best if you did not talk for now" Sherlock said looking at her. Molly nodded viciously and tried to focus on studying. After 5 minutes of awkward silence Molly couldn't stand it any more. "So do you have a girlfriend?" Molly asked. Sherlock looked at her again, she shrugged. "I hate awkward silences" she said. Sherlock closed the book, "No, I'm not in any form of relationship, I like to not get involved with sentiment, it messes with my mind palace and I can't focus on the work" Molly nodded trying not to show the disappointment on her face. "Well as you already know, I broke up with my cheating boyfriend a few months ago, as you said, found someone better than me". Sherlock looked taken back, "Molly, what I said that night I really didn't mean it" he said in a softer voice. Molly just stared at him, she might not know Sherlock very well but she knew he was a rude person that said everything he thought. "Sherlock I think we both know that you meant what you said that night, it's true anyway. Daniel found himself a pretty girl who has a social life and isn't awkward" Molly said shrugging. Sherlock bit his lip "Molly you shouldn't be so harsh on yourself" he said quietly. Molly sighed, "So anyway, how's work and study?" she said trying to change the subject. Sherlock rolled his eyes "Work is depressingly easy and uni is the same, Finals week is the only thing keeping my busy mind occupied at the moment. The criminal class better do something soon" Molly laughed.

Suddenly a gorgeous young woman with dark brown hair walked over to their table. She wore a black and white pencil dress and she had her hair pinned back. Her makeup was flawless and not a single strand of hair was out of place. She was flawless in every single aspect. Molly stiffened at her too-perfect smile.

"Sherlock darling" She purred. Molly stared at her book trying to look busy. The woman sat on Sherlock's lap tracing his perfect cheekbones. "You're looking stunning today". Sherlock smirked, "Irene I look exactly the same as the last time you saw me". Irene rolled her eyes, "Whatever, so what are you working on now" Irene said still purring.

Molly felt tears prick at her eyes. Obviously he had a girlfriend and he lied to her. "I uh have to go, got to finish this uh Bio-uh Chemistry assignment" Molly stammered, trying to keep her voice neutral. She picked up her stuff and didn't even bother putting the books back on the trolley. She bolted out of the library and didn't slow down until she reached the safety and comfort of her flat. She locked the door behind her and slid down to the floor, letting all the unshed tears spill onto her face. "Get yourself together Molly, no man is worth your tears" she scolded herself. Molly forced herself off the floor and made herself a cup of pot noodles. She flopped herself on the couch and snuggled up in her blanket, watching Marvel movies. She was just starting to enjoy herself when she heard a ping coming from the kitchen. Groaning she got up off the couch and grabbed her phone.

_New message: Mary_

_Won't be home tonight, don't stay up too late ;)_

Molly smiled to herself. She waddled back over to the couch and continued watching Captain America and before she knew it she had dozed off in front of the TV. Molly woke to a loud crash coming from the kitchen. She grabbed the baseball bat from under the couch, Mary had put it there with a grin saying just in case. Molly silently walked over to the kitchen and turned on the light. When she saw the tall dark figure in front of her she screamed, dropped the bat and punched the person in the face.

"OW fuck Molly" hissed the familiar baritone voice. Molly froze and stared at Sherlock. "Well don't just stand there, get me some ice" exclaimed Sherlock. Molly scuttled to the freezer and handed Sherlock his ice wordlessly. After what felt like hours Molly spoke up. "Well I do suppose you have a reason for barging into my flat into the middle of the night" Molly said quietly. Sherlock hung his head low avoiding Molly's questioning gaze, "I came to say sorry, what you saw at the library isn't what you think". Molly raised her eyebrow, "Well what was it then" Molly demanded. Sherlock sighed, "The woman you saw was Irene Adler, she has always been like that, flirting from man to man and making them bend to her will, she's also my ex.." Sherlock mumbled. "Why did you break into my flat then to tell me this? Couldn't you just text me this in the morning?" Molly asked.

"You deserved a proper explanation, I wanted to let you know that me and Irene are not a thing, you seemed a bit upset leaving the library today" Sherlock said biting his lip. Molly rolled her eyes, "Why would you even care, you're rude to people all the time and you don't go around apologizing to them". Sherlock turned his face and looked at her in the eyes, the bruise on his face looked worse than before, Molly bit her lip. "Molly you're a special person. You're kind, pretty and amazing. But you're also fragile and I don't want to hurt you. You're a good friend Molly and I don't want to lose you" Sherlock kissed her on the cheek and walked to the front door before turning around. "Goodnight Molly Hooper" Sherlock said with a soft smile. He left Molly speechless and blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems as if Sherlock is always apologising to poor Molly. Comment what you think!


End file.
